Una amistad tan falsa como verdadera
by Ineffable-words
Summary: Bella y Tanya siempre han sido las mejores amigas pero ¿que pasaría si Tanya tuviera algo que Isabella siempre deseo? ¿hasta donde seria capaz de llegar Bella por conseguirlo? quizas...la muerte BxExT ONE-SHOT


Mmm.... esta es una historia bastante...rara, por favor no piensen que Bella es una cínica porque no lo es, solo se dejo llevar por el egoísmo

y como no quiero seguir dando mas rodeos al asunto que lo disfruten...

* * *

Edward me abrazaba con fuerza expresándome todo el amor, la culpa y la vergüenza que sentía, mientras de mi pecho salían desgarradores gritos de dolor y de mis ojos lagrimas salían con rabia

-Bella eres tan hermosa, inteligente y tierna- dijo con la voz rota de dolor- sabes que te amo pero no de la forma que tu desearías-otro grito salio de mi pecho inundando el silencio de la habitación-Por favor no llores Bella yo no lo merezco no desperdicies tu vida amando a alguien que no te merece-Me aferre con fuerza a el enterrando mi cabeza en su hombro inundándome con su exquisito aroma no me importaba que eso incrementara mi dolor lo necesitaba pero sus palabras eran tan sinceras después de todo yo no podía obligarlo a amarme

-Mírame Bella- susurro en mi oído provocando que mi pulso se acelerara y mas lagrimas salieran. No me moví no tenia el valor de enfrentarme a su penetrante mirada que parecía que viera en mi interior y si lo hacia peor ya que en el solo había dolor y no quería que el se sintiera peor -Mírame- volvi a hablar no respondí - ¡¡Isabella mírame ahora!!- dijo ya con enojo, lentamente comencé a separarme de el y levantar la cabeza hasta que me tope con sus hermoso ojos verdes- Dios Bella no desperdicies tu vida en alguien como yo eres hermosa e inteligente, puedes tener al hombre que quieras!

- Pero te quiero a ti!! A TI EDWARD!! Si soy tan perfecta como tú dices porque no me puedes amar?!! Qué me falta para parecerme a ella?!! Que me falta para ser correspondida por ti?!!- grite con pena mientras Edward no me respondía y desviaba su mirada de la mía

-Por favor Bella no hagas esto mas difícil yo no te quiero herir!! Esas preguntas no tiene respuestas, no se que tiene ella pero la amo- esa sola palabra amor. Que el me recordara que la amaba que yo no tenia ninguna oportunidad fue la gota que colmo el vaso. No sabría decir que fue lo que me impulso a chocar mis labios con los suyos. Solo fui conciente cuando sentí la calidez de su saliva con la mía, de su exquisito aroma y de su calor. Pero yo era la única que estaba dando su corazón en ese beso, el solo estaba quieto con la mirada perdida en algún punto, Edward solo estaba dejando que lo besara para que yo pudiera guardar su recuerdo en mi memoria. Lentamente comencé a separarme de el con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas sonrosadas y cuando nuestras miradas se toparon el dulcemente seco una lagrima solitaria que sal a de mi ojo

- ¡¡Edward ¿Cómo pudiste?!!- ese sollozo no era el mío, era el de mi mejor amiga era el de Tanya. Ambos nos volteamos rápidamente para ver a mi amiga parada en la puerta de mi casa con los ojos llorosos- Es mi mejor amiga Edward!! Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Yo te amo!!- Tanya estaba al borde del colapso, y ella no se merecía esto, ella no se merecía que yo me haya enamorado de su prometido, de su nico novio, yo era una ego sta. Pero Edward Cullen era mi perdición y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Edward me soltó rápidamente para ir donde Tanya, lo cual hizo que mi corazón se contrajera del dolor. Pero mi amiga se alejo de su novio -¡¡ No me toques, no te atrevas a tocarme!!- chillo Tanya

-Mi amor por favor déjame explicarte - Edward trato de excusarse pero Tanya lo corto con una sonora cachetada - Tu no me explicaras nada!! Crees que estoy ciega como para no verlos besándose?...- Edward se llevo una mano a la cara mientras yo no me movía y una sonrisa se comenzaba a formar en mi rostro- Sabes Edward ESTO SE ACABO, as que si quieres quédate con Bella ¡¡No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida porque yo ya no pertenecer a ella!!- y dicho esto Tanya le lanzo a Edward su anillo de compromiso y salio corriendo de mi casa

- TANYA!!- grito Edward mientras salía a la calle, en la cual había comenzado a llover, yo lo seguí de lejos y pude ver a Tanya que pretendía subirse a su lujoso auto pero Edward la detuvo. Tanya trato de zafarse y lo logro como también no se dio cuenta de que una camioneta iba hacia ella en ese mismo segundo. Pude haberla advertido, pude correr hacia ella y empujarla para que el golpe llegara a mí y no a ella pero en ves de eso me apoye tranquilamente en el marco de la puerta y vi como el cuerpo herido de mi amiga yacía en el suelo y Edward arrodillado a su lado, sosteniéndola en sus brazos

- Tanya responde por favor respóndeme Tanya Te amo, por favor mi amor despierta Tanya no me hagas esto!!- sollozaba Edward mientras miraba el inerte cuerpo de su amada

- Bella llama a una ambulancia AHORA!!!- me ordeno Edward. Entre con paso lento a mi casa, tome el auricular y tranquilamente le explique a la operadora la información. Me dijo que los paramédicos llegarán lo antes posibles, le di las gracias y colgué . Volví a salir y la escena no había variado en nada Edward solo sollozaba y Tanya no daba indicios de vida. Los minutos pasaron y la ambulancia llego, con Edward nos subimos al automóvil, todo el camino Edward se sostuvo la cabeza fuertemente. Al llegar al hospital, llevaron inmediatamente a Tanya a urgencia. Edward parec a un zombi no respondía solo estaba sentado en una de las blancas sillas del hospital esperando noticias de su amada mientras yo tomaba una decisión Edward seria mío, no me importaba como, seria mío y esa misma noche lleve a cabo mi plan

* * *

-Bella amor, vamos al agua- me dijo mi esposo mientras me alargaba una mano para ir al mar

-Edward quiero leer, después nos podemos bañar- le respondí con una sonrisa que el me devolvi pero me quito el libro que tenia en mis manos y me cargo en su hombro en dirección al agua salada

- Edward bájame!!- le dije mientras pataleaba y reía, pero el no me hizo caso y nos meti de un chapuzón al agua. Mi vida no podía ser mas perfecta, estaba casada con el hombre perfecto, a Edward le había costado superar la muerte de Tanya pero yo lo había apoyado en todo, incluso cuando había perdido las ganas de seguir viviendo, paso el tiempo y al fin logre que Edward me amara de la forma que quería, nos casamos y nos compramos una hermosa mansión cerca de la playa. Aunque aun no podía sacar de la mente de Edward a Tanya completamente, algunas veces cuando dormía susurraba su nombre y la primera vez que habíamos hecho el amor había dicho Tanya en ves del mi nombre. Pero ya no, ya casi no quedaba rastro de mi mejor amiga ya apenas la nombrábamos y estaba agradecida por ello.

Edward y yo salimos del agua empapados y tomados de la mano sonriendo pero una extraña figura que nos miraba nos llamo la atención, la figura se comenzó a acercar y pudimos distinguir a un hombre de unos 35 años que tenia una mirada severa

- Es usted el Señor Cullen?- pregunto el hombre -

Si soy yo ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Edward desconfiadamente

-Soy el Oficial Connor- el hombre mostró su placa y yo me congele, era imposible que ellos lo hayan descubierto, es imposible - vengo a informarle necesitamos su cooperación para el identificación de un cuerpo así que si seria tan amable a acompañarme a la jefatura- suspire de alivio. Ya que Edward era un reconocido medico, siempre pedían sus concejos así que este tipo de llamados eran normales

-Por supuesto- Edward me dio un beso en los labios- me ir a cambiar, amor ¿te quedarías aquí mientras acompaño al oficial?- yo solo asentí mientras me dirigía a la casa con mi esposo. Este se cambio de ropa y se marcho, me quede en casa leyendo y asiendo la cena hasta que mi amado esposo llego. Lo fui a recibir pero me quede estática al ver su expresión de extrema pena y dolor, fui a darle un beso pero el me separo bruscamente

-Mi amor ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte asustada por su actitud pero el solo me miro fijamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban llorosos y tenían una pena extrema que me desgarro el corazón

-Bella - dijo mi nombre con odio- Isabella- inspiro agitadamente, apretándose el puente de la nariz con firmeza a mi parecer tratando de resistirse a algo

-Yy ¿Cómo te fue amor?- tartamudee nerviosa tratando de sacar un tema de conversación pero el me miro con un ira que me estremeci . Me tomo del cuello, estampándome contra la muralla y levantándome del suelo

-E-e-ward me hace-es da- ño- dije entrecortadamente tratando de liberarme de su agarre. El no reaccionaba y su agarre se apretaba mas hasta que abri los ojos y me soltó cosa por lo cual rebote en el suelo -

COMO PUDISTE?!!! POR QUE LO HISTE?!!! POR QUE ME HICISTE MIERDA LA VIDA???- grito un furioso Edward. Yo me acurruque en la muralla sin saber que responderle, no sabia de que me estaba hablando- RESPONDEME!!!- grito emputecido mientras golpeaba la muralla

- No se de que me hablas!!!- logre decir

- DE QUE MATASTE A TANYA!!! MATASTE A TU MEJOR AMIGA!!! MASTE A LA UNICA MUJER QUE HE AMADO EN TODA LA VIDA!  
TU!! TU MALDITA SEA!!- la verdad me golpeo como un balde con agua fría. No esto no podía estar pasando, el no No podía saber la verdad. Me pare del suelo y lo encare

- Eso no es verdad, yo nunca matar a a una persona que amo!! JAMAS!!- trate de defenderme, no podía dejar que aquel fantasma del pasado se interpusiera a mi felicidad

- MENTIRA MENTIRA!!!-volvió a gritar Edward- EL OFICIAL ME MOSTRO LAS PRUEBAS, ENTRASTE EN SU CUARTO Y INYECTANTE UNA BURBUJA DE AIRE EN SU INTRAVENENOSA!!! LA MATASTE CUANDO TENIA POSIBILIDADES DE SOBREVIVIR!!! DESTRUISTE NUESTRA VIDA!!! LA DESTRUISTE A ELLA AL BESARME Y NI SIQUIERA PUDE DECIRLE LA VERDAD!  
-y Qu si lo hice? El mundo sigue en pie después de su muerte, a la única persona que le importo fue a ti así que no hagas tanto drama- le dije cínicamente mientras me miraba las uñas. Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso Edward me tomo del brazo y me golpeo contra una mesa dejándome un enorme herida en la pierna, trate de huir de el pero me agarro del pelo y me arrastro dejándome a unos cm de su rostro

-Sabes que, no te matare aunque ganas no me falten, una basura como tu no vale la pena- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero yo era fuerte y Edward no me iba a ver llorar-De lo nico que me arrepiento es de haberme casado contigo Como pude ser tan ciego!! Yo ni siquiera te ame solo trataba de olvidar a Tanya!!- eso fue como un puñal en el corazón, que el me dijera que NUNCA me amo fue un golpe muy pero muy bajo. Levante mi pierna y le golpee la entrepierna. El me soltó y comenzó a quejarse, yo aproveche y saque de un cajón una hermosa pistola blanca ya que sabia que Edward en cualquier momento podría perder el control y siempre había que estar preparada, el levanto la miradá y se petrifico al ver el arma. Me senté tranquilamente en un sofá de nuestro Living mientras seguía apuntándolo

-Mmm supongo que te debo dar explicación y razones por la cual mate a la estupida- el me miro con odio- pero solo tengo una: "Quería que fueras mío y de nadie mas, sabia que si ella seguía con vida nunca podríamos estar juntos

- NUNCA HUBO UN NOS!!!- grito furioso

- Pero yo lo deseaba. Deseaba que pudiéramos ser una familia deseaba todo lo que tenemos en estos momentos. Esta vida- dije melancólicamente

- Un VIDA LLENA DE MENTIRAS!! ¿ESO QUERÍAS ISABELLA?!  
- Era la única manera!!- ya apenas podía aguantar las lagrimas- y me encantaría poder decirte que lamento lo que hice pero No puedo, mentiría si dijera que no disfrute todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos!  
- ESTAS LOCA!! DEMENTE!!!- termino de gritar Edward. Pero yo solo sonreí  
-Si estoy loca, pero es tu culpa me enamore con locura de alguien imposible y fui arrastrada al peor de los pecados... la muerte- dije con calma Le lance la pistola y el la agarro antes de que cayera al suelo en el mismo momento en que la policía entraba a la casa. Corrí hacia la puerta de atrás y camine rápidamente hacia un empinado risco que se encontraba en el patio de nuestra casa. Mire al imponente océano y al crepúsculo comencé a inclinare hacia delante para poder ser parte de aquel hermoso paisaje. Inspire profundamente y comencé a recordar mientras me sentí flotar

_**FLASH BACK**_

_ -Bella, Bella- gritaba la pequeña Tanya a su amiga - ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte_

_ -Esas niñas me están molestando porque tengo que el pelo rojizo, dicen que es horrible- sollozaba Tanya, mire feo a aquellas niñas y me abalance sobre ellas, mordiéndolas y jalándoles el pelo mientras Tanya me echaba porras hasta que llego la tía del jardín y nos separo _

_-Fue su culpa tía, ellas estaban molestando a Tanya- me defendí_

_Estaba sollozando fuertemente, mis padres otra vez estaban peleando y estaba acurrucada en mi cama hasta que escuche un ruido en la ventana y vi a Tanya agazapada a ella, fue hasta ella y la ayude a subir. Ella me abrazo -Todo esta bien Bella, yo estoy aquí contigo- dijo mi amiga mientras me acariciaba el cabello_

_-Mmm Tanya- le pregunte a mi amiga en la sala de clases- me siento extraña un tanto mojada _

_- ¿Mojada?- pregunto confundida mi amiga pero al parecer algo se le ocurrió ya que puso cara de shock- Bella párate- estaba sentada en mi silla y le hice caso y pegue un grito de sorpresa al ver la silla manchada con sangre, me senté bruscamente -Te llego la regla (menstruación)- dijo mi amiga_

_ - Oh Dios que hago, me voy a morir de la vergüenza!!- dije temerosa_

_ -No te preocupes- me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, levanto la mano y le pidi al profesor ir al baño, espere que llegara para solucionar mi problema pero la alarma de incendio sonó y todos salieron al patio. Tanya llego corriendo y me llevo por los pasillos al baño de chicas ya alíl me cambie con ropa limpia que Tanya le había pedido a al enfermera_

_ -¿ Tu accionaste la alarma?- le pregunte con una sonrisa y ella solo asintió_

_- Tanya ten cuidado!!!- le dije cuando estábamos en Química _

_-Oh vamos Bella, no pasara nada, tengo una A de promedio en esta asignatura- me dijo mientras señalaba los tubos de ensayos que tenían dos sustancias diferentes y que iba a mezclar_

_ -No estoy segura...el profesor había dicho que si se mezclaban podía explotar-le dije_

_ -No exageres- y dicho esto junto las sustancias haciendo que todo el laboratorio explotara y ambas quedamos con la cara sucia. Nos apuntamos mutuamente y comenzamos reír _

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-¡¡Que he hecho!! Perdóname Tanya… el no lo valía, no lo valía- dije arrepentida mientras abría los ojos y comenzaba a llorar descontroladamente y caía al suelo de rodillas- ¡¡Perdóname Tanya!!

-Claro que te perdono tonta Bella, claro que te perdono amiga mía -dijo la voz de un ángel mientras tomaban mi mano y me levantaban. Pude ver la perfecta cara de Tanya que me sonreía- Siempre juntas, juntas contra el mundo- dijo mientras me abrazaba. Nos separamos y ambas miramos el risco

- ¡¡1 2 3!! -gritamos juntas y saltamos hacia la inmensidad del mar

* * *

Tan-Tan

Es un poco chocante pero es lo que mi extraña mente creo

Y espero que les haya gustado

Ya saben que si les fascino y todo eso denle al botoncito verde


End file.
